charliespenguintalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Do-It-Yourself-Roleplay
Hey there agents! This is a new thing I'm trying called Solo Roleplay. '''Basically, I just write a story in roleplay from. This one should tell you a few things about me, like my weird, twisted sense of humor, my view of the EPF messages, and especially my opinion on Aunt Arctic/The Director. '''WARNING: The following story may be extremely random! At Rookie's Igloo... Me: *knocks on door* Rookie: *opens door* Hey Charlie! Me: Hi! You said to come over? Rookie: Yeah, come right in. Me: *waddles in* I see you've redecorated! Rookie: Yeah, I made it so I can get around easier when me and Rubber Ducky play hide and seek! Me: Uh, I thought you told me that you knew your rubber duck wasn't alive. Rookie: What are you talking about? Me: ... *Rubber Ducky hops over* Rubber Ducky: So this is your friend you were talking about? Me: GAH! *hides behind Rookie* Rubber Ducky: ...Is he okay? Rookie: *whispering* This is probably his first time seeing a Rubber Ducky. Rubber Ducky: Ah. Rookie: Allow me to introduce you two. Charlie, Rubber Ducky. Rubber Ducky, Charlie. Me: Uh... hi...? O.O Rubber Ducky: Hi! Rookie: I'll let you two get aquantinced while I pull up what I was going to show you. *Rookie waddles over to his computer and presses a button, pulling up all of his accessable agent files. Charlie and Rubber Ducky stare at each other awkwardly.* Rookie: Here it is! Me: *waddles over* Rookie: The other day this encrypted file appeared on here and I can't open it. I asked Dot and Guy about this, but they had no idea what I was talking about. Me: Hm, oh yeah, I forgot you were still in the EPF! About that file, it may be a virus. Let me take a look. *sits down at computer and reads name of file* Q1JBQG-2001... Rookie: While you're doing that, I'll send a message to the Director asking if she knows what this is about. *pulls out Spy Phone* What did you say its name is again? Me: Uh, Q1JBQG-2001. Rookie: Okay. *texts* Hey Director, Rubber Ducky and I were playing a little hide and seek when this weird file called ''Q1JBQG-2001 appeared on my computer. Do you know what this is about?'' Me: This is so weird, I can't open it! I feel like I've heard the code "Q1JBQG-2001" somewhere before, I just can't remember where. *Rookie's spy phone beeps* Rookie: Wow, the Director responded already! That was quick. *reads message aloud* Rookie, report to my office immediately. YOUR SPY PHONE PRIVILAGES HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED!!!!!!!! '' >:( Me: What?! Rookie: W-why?! Me: I'll come with you, I want to sort this out. ''At the EPF Command Room... Director: Oh, hello, Rookie. Rookie: You wanted my Spy Phone? :( Director: Yes, NOW HAND IT OVER YOU LITTLE @#$%!!! Rookie: Why are you so mad at me all of a sudden? Director: NOW, OR I'LL FIRE YOUR SORRY @#$%. Rookie: *gulps and sets Spy Phone down on desk* Director: *thows Spy Phone at wall, shattering it* Rookie: NOOOOO! D: Me: *opens door* What's going on in here?! Director: Ah, Charlie Baker. A former agent of mine and just as big of a @#$%-up as Rookie. Me: You sure have changed. Director: I could say the same to you. Now what do you want and what the heck are you doing in my office?! >:( Me: What's this all about? Why did you get rid of Rookie's Spy Phone? All he did was ask you a question! Director: FOR ASKING ME SUCH A @#$%ING STUPID QUESTION!!!!!!!!! D:< Me: *pulls out rocket launcher* You're more of a @#$%-up than Rookie will ever be. Rookie: ... Director: NO! ROOKIE IS A TOTAL @#$% AT EVERYTHING!!!!!! HE LETS VIRUSES ROME AROUND IN OUR SYSTEMS, ALLOWS HERBERT TO BLOW UP OUR BASE TWICE, AND ALMOST @#$%ING SUNK THE ENTIRE ISLAND!!!!!!!! Me: *shoots rocket launcher* Director: *explodes* Rookie: O.O Me: *throws Director's corpse off of Mystery Mountain* :) No one ever found out what happened to the Director and Aunt Arctic. Without "them", the EPF and Penguin Times soon ceased to exist. Jet Pack Guy and Dot became full-time PSA agents and Agent Pi took over the Club Penguin newspaper service, turning it into the '''PSA and Club Penguin Weekly News Address'. A memorial service for Aunt Arctic was never held, as everyone hated her anyway. Everyone soon forgot about Aunt Arctic, and never realized how painfully obvious it was that she was the director. Charlie, Rookie, and Rubber Ducky soon became very rich and bought a warehouse full of nukes so powerful that one alone could blow up the entire island. One day Rubber Ducky was hopping around randomly and accidentally activated one of the nukes somehow. '' *boom* And this, my friends, is the end of our story. Yes, I know it was really random. Don't say I didn't warn you!